informationdatabasecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
FMM UV-32
Known regions Sub-Tropical * ﻿The Woods of Turan Choks * Basmachee Rocks * The Jungles of Gravitsappa * The Ancient Temple * The Pyramids of Shmu-Hadron * The Great Lake Tropical * Delphaeus Hills * Fort Ciskin * Vengar Fjords * Manya Jungle * Mount Ravan * Nibelungen Paradise Arctic * McRath Island * Ravaren's Bridge * Ring of Infernus * Dry Nodus Lake * The Giant's Boot Oceans little is known about the planets oceans. It is likely that they cover much of the planet and separate a majority of the known islands from each other. Inside these oceans exist aquatic plants, kelps, and corals. Although unseen, various species of fish, shellfish, and mollusks are said to be found in the planet's oceans. But Coral, Shells and Underwater plant life can only be seen Very few of the known animal species inhabit this enormous body of water. In fact, only two of the known inhabitants of the water live almost exclusively in it. Known animals that live in or have close relations (for various reasons) to the ocean or any other body of water include: * Tylosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Spinosaurus * Suchomimus * Pteranodon * Tapejara * Archaeopteryx * Dimorphodon Effects on organisms It is likely however, that due to the planet's topography, almost all animals travel across the ocean to reach new land. This might also explain the fact that most animals on this planet are more solitary, while many of their prehistoric counterparts were more social. The relatively small landmasses probably cannot support large herds of animals. The fact that Allosaurus, Spinosaurus, Gallimimus, Moschops and Ankylosaurus are smaller than their fossil ancestors might be a case of insular dwarfism, while the abnormally large sizes of Ceratosaurus and Velociraptor are likely due to insular gigantism. Geology Based on what is known about the planet, the planet is likely geologically active. The various Volcanoes (including active, dormant, and extinct), lava cracks, and fissures point to this. Little is known about the planets internal structure besides the fact that magma must be close to the planet's crust and the planet's core produces a gravitational pull comparable, but stronger, than Earth's. The planet also seems to be subject to erosion similar to Earth, such as coastal and glacial erosion. Vengar Fjords is a prime example of these effects. Climate The planet's climate is suitable for human settlement, but it is not known what weather patterns it experiences, other than snow and a large amount of clouds and fog. The planet does however possess different forms of Biomes. Known Biomes include: * Tundra * Taiga * Tropical Rainforest * Savanna * Scrubland * Temperate Forest * Alpine * Wetland * Desert Wildlife The wildlife of the planet is largely, if not entirely, composed of animals that also inhabited Earth in prehistoric times. The tropical regions seem to favour Mesozoic and Paleozoic life, while Pleistocene mammals are the main inhabitants of the polar regions. However, the mammals are not restricted to the polar regions and a few species, such as Alphadon, do inhabit the tropics where they are small, insignificant rodent-like omnivores similar to the mammals of Mesozoic Earth. Also, some areas appear to see seasonal changes in wildlife. For example, Ravaren's Bridge is home to dinosaurs and other reptiles in the summer, but Ice Age mammals inhabit the area during the winter. Animals known to inhabit the planet include: Tropical wildlife Dinosaurs '' confronting a pair of Troodon.]] * Allosaurus * Amargasaurus * Ankylosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Coelophysis * Dilophosaurus (upcoming) * Giganotosaurus * Gigantoraptor * Iguanodon * Nanotyrannus * Oviraptor * Pachycephalosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Spinosaurus * Stegosaurus * Suchomimus * Triceratops * Troodon * Tyrannosaurus * Utahraptor * Velociraptor Pterosaurs * Dimorphodon * Pteranodon * Tapejara Marine reptiles * Tylosaurus Mammal-like reptiles * Dimetrodon * Moschops Mammals * Alphadon Polar wildlife Mammals * Andrewsarchus * Bear * Brontotherium * Doedicurus * Hyaenodon * Mammoth * Megaloceros * Indricotherium * Smilodon * Wild boar * Wolf * Woolly rhinoceros * Yeti Birds * Archaeopteryx * Diatryma * Titanis